Aviva Hersh
Aviva Hersh (This character was created by Belle) Aviva Sorrell Hersh was born at 5:02 am August 26th, in Lebanon, Ohio. She is a Muggle-born witch, the first child, and eldest daughter of Mordecai Hersh and Yaara Latzke Hersh. History Mordecai and Yaara as parents didn't have very much when they bore their first child, a daughter they named Aviva. Their daughter knows and recollects this because by the time her younger bother Dov was born they still had next to nothing. The lack of material possessions didn't mean anything to any of them. They were all happy and healthy. Aviva, and Dov might not have had the same toys as the other kids on the block or new clothes and shoes to show off but the children never went hungry, and truthfully there was never anything that they needed. When Aviva went off to school for the very first time Dov was still too young to join her. It was the first time since he was born that Aviva went without her brother. What he didn't understand, what they did not understand was that this separation was going to give them the opportunity to not be in the shadow of one another. Dov was going to become a big brother while Aviva was simply staying the eldest. Dov and Tovah were born a few years after Aviva was. Dov was twelve, the year that Aviva turned thirteen. She didn't meet her baby sister until she was home from school, because her baby sister was so much younger she barely ever saw her. Ezra was her best friend from the sound of things. Even though he was Aviva's little brother, her playmate, and she would always remember him tagging along with her. He had a few of his own friends but where ever Aviva was, he was there too. Aviva spent most of her time during her early childhood with Dov, they shared a room until they were 10 years old. Once they were separated they made friends outside the family, with the neighborhood kids in Lebanon. Still Dov never considered Aviva or Tovah his best friends. Aviva and Tovah were constantly asked by their mother to be more girly, they wouldn't have as many scars if they stayed out of trees and left the rocks on the ground where they belong. Aviva didn't believe that when her parents said it to her first, and she still didn't believe it when she heard the same thing said to Tovah years later. Aviva and Tovah have one belief in common. Getting their hands dirty was more fun than trying to stay clean. The second part, staying clean, for either of them it is a near impossibility. |-|Etymology= Aviva Hersh |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance Aviva has straight, short black hair, occasionally she styles it spiking it upwards but she mostly lets it fall where it may. She has bright blue eyes that have a chameleon quality appearing blue or grey. She has very pale skin and a small mole on the right side of her face just past the corner of her mouth. Aviva has a bit of light scaring on the right side of her face from a fall she took as a child. It isn't too obvious but the rough texture can be felt, when she allows it. Personality Aviva is cold, she doesn't show much emotion to anyone except her brother and sister. Most people could very easily believe her to be a sociopath if it weren't for the fact that she has a habit of chuckling. Her ability to flash a sinister smile at the oddest of times does help to reinforce mental instability. She is bit reckless, in the sense that she will say or do what absolutely anything. She will tell a bold face lie without so much as a flinch, she could attack without notice, she literally feeds off of that feeling of unpredictability. Relationships |-|Family= Mordecai Hersh and Yaara Latzke Mordecai and Yaara are Aviva, Dov, and Tovah's parents. Aviva adores her mother and father, she neglects to show them anymore emotion than she would to a complete stranger. They understand, that is who she has become. Aviva used to be a very sweet and sensitive little girl, Mordecai cherished her then. When she turned cold was when Yaara began to pay her a little more attention. Dov Hersh Dov is one year younger than Aviva, Dov was Aviva's very first friend. Aviva and Dov were side by side until she went away to school in that time he went from being the youngest to being the middle child which had a dramatic change in his personality. Aviva still considers herself to be close to her brother. Tovah Hersh Tovah is Aviva's younger sister, she is twelve and thirteen years younger than Aviva, and Dov. Despite hardly knowing her baby sister Aviva is very close to Tovah, as she considers herself to be with her brother. Tovah is one of her closest companions. She trusts no one on earth more than them. |-|Friends and Acquaintances= Possessions Category:Characters Category:Female